


This Is Why

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: After being rescued out in the forest by Edward, Oswald has been having special feelings for the new killer.





	This Is Why

Oswald CobblePot was currently pacing the floors of Edward Nygma’s flat. He was having a terrible bout of confusion. Once his mother had died, Oswald was a wreck, close to death out in the forest. But Edward had saved him, taking him in and caring for him. This day was still fresh in his mind. The penguin would’ve continued his pacing for hours if it wasn’t for the sound of keys jingling and the door to the flat being unlocked. He quickly made his way (well as quickly as he could with his terrible limp) to the kitchen to pretend that he had been getting dinner prepared. Edward walked in, smiling lightly at the familiar smell of his different chemicals and research that was laid out on his work table. Oswald was getting out the correct ingredients to make one of his mother’s delicious soups. He then turned around, looking at Edward with a smile. 

“H-How was work, Edward?” He asked in his usual shaky voice.

Edward replied with, “Interesting, I suppose. I tried to find out more about Galavan. Couldn’t find much though.” 

Oswald inwardly beamed with appreciation. He felt grateful for this friendship, even if he didn’t understand why Edward was helping him. Yes, he knew that the newbie killer looked up to him as a great villain, which made Oswald blush profoundly whenever reminded so, but why risk it all for him?

“O-Oh it’s alright!” Oswald quickly said, not wanting Ed to get discouraged, “I know you’ve been trying.”

Ed smiled lightly at this friendliness. He wasn’t used to having a friend… He reached for the zipper of his jacket when Oswald quickly came over, saying, “Here, let me get that for you.” He unzipped his friend’s jacket, surprised to feel his cheeks heat up as he gently pulled it off of Ed. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Edward said, a bit startled by Oswald’s sudden closeness.

The shorter man nodded, heading off to hang up the jacket. Edward turned to head to the kitchen for a drink. Once Oswald was out of sight, he felt the sudden urge to hold the jacket tighter, blushing lightly as he gave in to this temptation. He held it close to his chest, similar to a hug. He inhaled the smell of the article, falling in love with the cologne that Edward had chose to wear that day. But he flinched suddenly when his name was called.

“Oswald, what were you planning to make?”

Ed must have seen the ingredients laid out on the kitchen counter. The black haired villain quickly put the jacket away and limped over to the kitchen, smiling lightly. 

“I’m ma-making my mother’s favorite soup. I r-really hope you’ll like it.”

Edward said, “That sounds good.”

Oswald nodded and decided to begin cooking. Ed watched behind his square glasses, examining the other man’s strange behavior. He was shaking more than usual, having a hard time measuring the milk to be put into the dish. 

“Oswald, just calm down. Take a deep breath.” He said, coming over and putting a gentle hand on Oswald’s shoulder. 

The shorter man flinched lightly, turning to look at Edward. He was so lovely… So sweet to him… Oswald couldn’t help but give a small smile. He wanted more than this. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted more of Edward. More than he thought he was willing to give. The jet black haired man turned to the other, looking him in the eyes. Edward, surprised, stared back at him. Oswald then got on his tippy toes, slowly leaning forward. Mesmerized, Ed didn’t try to stop it as their lips connected. It didn’t take long for Edward to give into the feeling, pressing his lips onto Oswald's, cupping the back of his head. A feeling of relief washed over Oswald. Ed accepted him. He liked him back. He pressed more into the kiss, loving the feeling of Edward petting his head. They finally pulled away, both panting lightly to catch their breath. Edward smiled lightly, holding Oswald close, a hand on the small of his back. 

“Y-You want this?” Oswald asked, almost in disbelief.

Edward chuckled lightly, saying, “Of course I do.” 

He then pulled the shorter man into a warm hug, making Oswald gasp lightly before wrapping his arms around Ed and nuzzling into his chest. 

“Oh Oswald, I love you. And this is exactly why.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first Gotham fic out of many!


End file.
